Tweety and the Beanstalk
Tweety and the Beanstalk is a 1957 Merrie Melodies cartoon starring Tweety and Sylvester. Plot The story begins with a farm mother scolding Jack for trading his cow for three seemingly worthless beans. The beans are thrown out a window and land under Sylvester's cat bed. Instantly, the beans sprout into a giant beanstalk that reaches into the heavens, taking the still sleeping Sylvester with it. The puddy tat awakens and is startled at how everything seemingly grew overnight. Eventually, he walks inside a castle and instantly spots a giant birdcage (with a giant Tweety singing inside). Sylvester opens the cage and chases what he says are "acres and acres of Tweety Bird." However, Tweety's Master comes into the room; after Sylvester hides, the master puts Tweety back in his cage and hangs it on a high ceiling; that way, he won't get into any mischief while he's gone. Sylvester makes several attempts to get at Tweety, having to overcome both the cage being on the ceiling and dodging a giant bulldog whom is trying to chase the cat away. Each of Sylvester's attempts to get the bird ends unsuccessfully; several times, he is barely able to get away from the bulldog. Eventually, the Giant returns and, sensing an intruder in his home, remarks, "Fee, fi, fo, fat, I tawt I taw a puddy tat!" He immediatey chases after Sylvester, who scurries down the beanstalk, the Giant chasing after him. Sylvester manages to reach the ground and chops down the beanstalk with an axe. The Giant falls to the ground very noisily, the impact crushing Sylvester and everything in sight being wrecked. This causes him to be hurled through the earth to China, where he meets with a stereotypical Chinese Tweety, who remarks (in a Chinese accent) his English counterpart's signature lines ("Oh, I taught I taw dishonorable puddy tat.") in addition to speaking mock Chinese. Gallery Availability *Laserdisc - Wince Upon A Time: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5, Disc 2 *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy Music * Although this cartoon is a Merrie Melodies short, it uses the Looney Tunes opening and closing themes, unlike other Merrie Melodies cartoons. Trivia Censorship * The original ending — featuring Sylvester landing himself in China and meeting a stereotypical Chinese Tweety — was originally aired uncut on ABC until 1995, when that scene was removed. The censored version ends when Sylvester arrives in China, removing the Chinese Tweety saying "Oh, I tawt I taw dishonorable putty tat!". Cartoon Network and Boomerang however surprisingly aired this scene uncut. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety shorts Category:Tweety Category:Sylvester and Tweety shorts Category:Tweety and Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1957 Category:1957 shorts Category:Jack and the Beanstalk shorts Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:1957 films Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Animated shorts Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitagraph Studios short films